Decay
by SuspiciousPlayer
Summary: Naruto has been a shell for so long running on his instinct to live. Now He has the power to have his Revenge.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto, Mortal Kombat, or their characters. Or what I use from prototype

**AN: This is focusing on Mortal Kombat. It will be a Dark Naruto and with Kurama is going to take revenge against everyone.**

Five years after the attack

Hyuga forest

Naruto was walking through the Hyuga forest looking for some place to sleep since the orphanage kicked him out. They would never suspect the demon was hiding out with the most prestigious clan aside from the Uchihas. An hour of sleep had passed when Naruto was awoken by some scream. "Silence her she is going to alert others." Naruto traveled towards the noise and saw two masked men carrying a girl bound and gagged.

Naruto had to think of some way to save her. He looked around frantically for some form of weapon and found a very sharp rock. It hurt his own hand drawing blood just by holding it, but he had felt much worse in his short life. The girl was struggling to get free from her captors slowing them down. Naruto snuck ahead of the two. The masked man carrying her was a bit behind he waited until the first man passed and dashed for his partner. The man was too distracted to notice the boy as his throat was slit and fell on the forest floor. Naruto quickly used the rock to cut her binding telling her. Once he cut through her heard the first man coming back, telling her to run and find help as he would try to hold off the man in a bit of garbled words. She hesitated a bit before running towards her compound in hopes of help for her savior.

"You're going to die brat!" As soon as Naruto turned, the man stopped. 'This brat is their jinchuriki. Got to love the peace treaty law all Jinchurikis must be known to the five nations. He is more valuable than the Hyuga girl.' Before Naruto could react he was slammed into a tree dropping his only weapon. He was then tied and gagged with whatever was still usable. Being carried over the man's shoulder he saw an ANBU with gravity defying silver hair just staring at him. Naruto cried as best he could with being gagged, but the man just turned and left Naruto to his captor.

Outside the village wall

A few hours had passed since Naruto was carried out of the village and he knew no one was coming to help him. **'Is this the straw that breaks your back? No you were broken a long time ago this time your mask is broken seeing someone sworn to protect any person of your village abandon you. Humans call me evil when all my actions weren't even my own will.'**

"Whmaw?" (What)

"Quiet!"

'**Sleep boy and you will see me.'** Naruto listened to the voice seeing no real room to argue with it.

Mindscape

"This weird dream."

"**It is no dream, my young jailor. This is your mindscape Kit." **Naruto looked confused at the sound of those words. **"I forgot your knowledge and vocabulary are below what you should be at." **Still confused by the words the fox let out a sad sigh. **"Come to the cage and I will fix what damage was done." **Naruto walked closer and once he was there a claw pierced his skull breaking off in his head. The claw was absorbed and Naruto rubbed the spot to get rid of the pain.

"What the hell was that?" Eyes appeared looking at the boy.

"**How did it feel?"**

"Excruciating, you asshole." A giant Cheshire smile appeared

"**You're welcome kit for the new vocab… Wake up child something is happening."**

Real world

Naruto was lying on the road next to his now dead captor. Standing over him was a man with pure white eyes a yellow facemask and a scorpion insignia on his shoulder (MK9 look). He held a bloody double edged sword. "Do you want to live boy?" Naruto nodded, but looked at the man with suspicious eyes. When the man brought down his sword Naruto didn't flinch and the man noticed. "You are now a part of the Shirai Ryu clan."

Two years later

Clan village

Naruto was seven and was in hell forced to train pass anyone's breaking point once the found out about how fast he regenerates. Scorpion was his slave driver and only allowed the boy to break for high calorie food then back to training. The fox had to work harder to keep Naruto's body and brain functioning at its best to keep him from turning into their attack dog. Naruto couldn't show his rage if he wanted to live, but at this point he wanted to kill everyone.

'**Kit if I was any other Biju you would have been dead the way they work you, but I sense something that may prove to be an opportunity.'**

'What is it fuzz butt?' He felt the fox smile.

'**Malice' **Another clan member appeared and whispered to scorpion.

"Go to your cell boy and stay with them." Naruto went to his personal cell where he was forced to stay off the ground which was heated to scorch the flesh of his bare feet once the door was closed. He had to hang onto the ceiling. An hour had passed and Naruto heard the sounds of a huge battle happening outside. Screams, war cries, and clashing of steel all could be heard but not seen from his cell. Minutes passed and Scorpion opens the cell door entering Naruto's home. The floor deactivated and the boy dropped to the floor to see his _mentor_ to see him fatally wounded.

Scorpion fell to the floor and reached for the boy speaking one word revenge. **'Ah war and good thing you're still young Naruto since rule of thumb above ten off with the head. So much knowledge now lost with his death…. Naruto have you ever heard of Kakuzu a man who fought the first Hokage?'** The fox knew he was getting I wasn't taught anything look. **'Sorry, the man gains the affinity of others by stealing their hearts and I know you don't know what affinities are, but come into your mindscape I have an idea.'**

Mindscape

"**Come here Kit and give me your hand. Be warned that it will hurt like hell."** Naruto gave the Kyubi his right hand and true to the foxes word it began to hurt. Naruto's arm turned black and red all the way to his shoulder, his hand became clawed, and spikes were on each of his knuckles and elbow. **"Now hurry someone is coming just touch Scorpion's body and think consume."**

In the cell

Naruto looked at his arm for a moment before doing what the fox told him. Placing his hand on Scorpion then black tendrils shot out and began to take in the body. It didn't take long for the body to "disappear". 'What the hell is this?'

'**You haven't done this, but when jinchurikis change into Bijus their bodies break down and are reshaped. I changed that into breaking down another's and as long as the brain is undamaged absorb knowledge, but I have to sort through the memories. You can't change into me, but I always thought a huge body just made you a huge target.'**

A Shinobi in blue frozen forearms walked in to see a seven year old looking boy siting in a pool of blood. "Child where is Scorpion?" Naruto rubbed his stomach.

'Did I eat him?'

'**Yes… no… maybe… depends, look up the definition of eating.' **

"You're coming with me." Naruto knew he couldn't fight the man as he was bound and blind folded to be carried away.

Two more years later

Naruto was nine and was the Lin Kuei body disposer living in a cell of blood they dubbed the Skarlet pit. He was trained by the kyubi who sorted through the memories of Scorpion, Trainees who died in spars, enemy shinobi, and rare traitors making Naruto relive their lives imprinting their skills into him. Not all of their brains were intact or even shinobi they're bodies were simply broken down into goo, but not absorbed. He really only absorbed about twenty people. The fox learned Scorpion had an ash bloodline and then he learned that absorbing too many bloodlines would cause Naruto to become unstable. Right now he could only handle five and if he wanted more he needed to absorb an Uzumaki if he could find one to reinforce his genetic code.

It was night as far as Naruto could tell when the opening and a body fell into the pool of blood it looked like the man that brought him here only younger. A figure was standing up top watching as Naruto dragged the body deep into the pull. **'This person has an ice bloodline are you sure you want it?'**

'Yes'

'**Okay I won't block it from being absorbed now let me check through his… Naruto apparently there is a plot to over throw their Grandmaster Noob Saibot. This boy, Tundra was about to betray the coup. This Noob has a shadow bloodline so hang on a bit longer Naruto you may gain some new abilities.**

A week later

Naruto heard the struggle above and it went on for hours. Naruto knew that he was getting bodies. Another hour had passed and the ceiling opened. A black bleeding body fell into the pit followed by a head. Naruto wasted no time consuming the body as it closed. **'With this bloodline you can kill all of them and you now have in depth knowledge of their skills and abilities. Smoke may boost your ash ability and consuming Subzero might double up on ice, but let's kill first test out theories later.'**

Two years later

Sora was training his wind control away from the temple he called "home". **"Hello young monk." **Sora turned to see a man wearing a crimson, short sleeve over coat, dark grey bandages wrapped around his head and arms, black chainmail under his coat, black ANBU pants, and Shinobi sandal. **"You have something that belongs to us."** Sora had a wary look at him before being replaced with an aggressive on.

"**Beast Tearing Gale Palm**" A claw of wind shot towards the man in red who just stood there.

"**You should have just given us what we wanted ****Ash style: Hell Armor no Jutsu**** (1)"** The man became shrouded in black ash with a trails of embers outlining his body. **"****Fire style: Wind mirror no Jutsu**** (2)"** The wind was absorbed by fire and a larger claw of flames shot towards Sora. He dodged the attack to see it carve a trail of molten rock before it disappeared. Sora turned to see the man was gone as to feet made contact with the back of his sending him into the ground. The pressure on the back of sora's head was gone as a fist made contact with the right side of his face just before he hit the ground redirecting him into the wall causing a large spider web crack. The man walked toward the boy still cloaked in black ash **"Should have just given us what we wanted because it just as easy to take what we want by force."**

Sora caught the insult as he stood from the wall and charged at the man. A claw blade flipped into his hands as he swung at the man. All his attacks couldn't touch the man. One attack was about to land, but he vanished in smoke as Sora felt pain in the square of his back. He jerked forward as a dark void opened and a pitch black figure jumped out giving him an uppercut.

Sora's brain must have been jarred because he could have sworn he heard someone say WOOOOPSEEEEEE as he flew upward. The man appeared in flames delivering a diving kick to the boy's chest. Sora soon felt a cold sensation followed by a warm liquid he raised his head to see he was impaled by an ice spike. "Who (cough) a-a-a (cough)… are… you?"

"**Since we don't sense anyone nearby **I will stop the, we and us thing. I would tell you that I am **Ermac the Legion savior of many** or…" The man transformed like scales flipping over into a large muscular, seven foot tall, bald man in a three piece suit with glowing red eyes. **"Shao Kahn the conqueror**, ruthless business man not above getting his hands dirty, take missions to brutally wipe out a small village with his bare hands, and murder of Senju Tsunade slug sanin princess." If Sora had the energy to widen his eyes he would have. He transformed again into a boy cloacked in black (**AN: Looks like the main character from Dishonored with scorpion's eyes**) "Maybe you heard of Decay apprentice to both and the main reason those two don't fight to the death, but since you are dying…" The boy grabbed his mask his eyes turn to blue, his hair was slightly long, messy, and blond, and three whisker marks on each cheek. "I am the Demon, the Jailor, the Slave, the Disposal, but really I am Uzumaki Naruto." Sora eyes became lifeless after he finished.

'**Good speech Kit, now take our chakra back from this usurper.'** Naruto touched the boy sending tendrils to break down his body. **'Kit I know you won't feel bad for killing him, but you are going to use Shao Kahn to kill a bunch of monks and your wind affinity has doubled.'** Naruto smiled, shifted into Shao Kahn and walked out the cave.

End

**AN: Please review. Next chapter is going to be a giant fight scene Between Naruto and Monks. Naruto's past fights will be divulged through flash backs. He also does not immediately get the skills of the people he absorbs. Naruto killed Tsunade and Shizune reasons why later.**

**Bloodlines:**

**Ice x 2 (Only counts as one)**

**Smoke**

**Ash**

**Shadow**

**Liu kang and Kung Lao will make an appearance.**

**Ash style: Hell Armor no Jutsu****: ash bloodline armor that amplifies fire attacks and being hit by wind attacks temporally ignites.**

**Fire style: Wind mirror no Jutsu****: absorbs wind jutsus to fuel a fire copy**


	2. Chapter 2

DON'T OWN ANYTHING

Temple of Fire

The temple was quiet as many monks were doing the cleaning duties happy that the monster they let live with them was off somewhere hopefully dead. Most of the apprentices were cleaning the main hall when the heard banging at the door. One walked to the door opening it slightly to see a purple glowing hammer shatter the door impaling the monk with shrapnel. **"Knock, knock monkeys I want… well everything including your lives."** Shao Kahn walked in crushing rubble underneath his feet. The monks ran and began ringing bells flooding the main hall. He smirked as the hammer started glowing purple again. **"Did they teach you lesson one?"** His body glowed green as he bull rushed through, to the center of the crowd. **"DODGE!"** He yelled as he swung the hammer nailing everyone that was in reach who didn't heed his words.

Monks flew clearing a space; some in pieces. The ones hit and still in one piece, their skin turned black at the point they were struck, and died. "Someone, get them to the med…" he was cut off by multiple explosions heard from the direction of the infirmary. Screams were heard echoing through the halls. The man who tried to give an order turned to see Shao Kahn as his head was palmed and crushed like an egg. The rest were brought out of their stupor as their friends were being killed by this monster.

Monks with Naginatas (**AN: Halberd type weapon used by soul caliber character Seong Mi-na**) charged towards the man. Shao Kahn broke blades slamming against the temporary green aura as he retaliated with his hammer into more monks. Blood started flooding the floor as another explosion was heard from the direction of the apprentices' barracks. More screams were heard and flames became visible down one of the halls; some turned their heads in the direction of the explosion. Kahn knocked a few into an incoming crowd; the hammer was inflamed with purple slamming it on the ground sending a wall of chakra. As it passed over them, blood began coming out of each orifice as they gasped for life as if the chakra was pure poison.

"What is that weapon doing to them?!" A monk yelled from the second floor. The large man smiled and jumped from the mist of the crowd landing in front of the terrified monk.

"**This is my way of honoring the most powerful Biju who is still feared throughout."** Everyone stopped to look at his weapon. It was a large fox shaped, steel hammer with the fox's head came to a point at the snout on the back, the nine tails coiling to the hammer head, and roman symbols for nine (IX) on the body in between, but what caught all their attention was that the symbols were emitting that horrible chakra. **"It is made with special material I picked up in the village hidden in the stars, where they had two chunks of rocks that were killing their young. Idiots were replacing their entire chakra reserves with this stuff; it was still going to kill them, but they were just killing themselves faster. I am the only one who can wield this without those nasty side effects such as…"** He swung the hammer crushing the monk between the hammer and the wall leaving a large indent. **"Death"** Another monk charged only to be side stepped and kicked in the base of his spine; many heard the sickening crack as he fell screaming. **"Paralysis"** Kahn lifted his foot and brought it down on his head **"and death."** Two more charged one took a frontal charge sending him through the railing before the other could react, Kahn's hand exploded through his chest holding his heart. **"Organ failure" **Kahn pulled back out letting the lifeless body fall to the ground **"and death."** Many were now trembling in fear, but one charged at him again only to receive a giant boot to his privates causing an audible pop causing the monk to fall on his knees a silent scream on his face. **"Sterility and that is just the death of your manhood."** Kahn posed as if he was golfing and swung sending the monk's head into the wall across from him.

Two more explosions causing the ceiling to cave many were crushed by debris. Kahn jumped down landing on a monk with a crunch. He walked to the center of the room all exit were blocked with rubble the once brave monk were now cowering. **"Is this all the fight you all have… how disappointing."** He began swinging the hammer above his head in a circular motion as it picked up speed so did the purple energy tornado as it grew and grew filling the entire room. The ones that were trap felt what the first to die from it felt. Their insides began to feel like they were on fire, lung started filling with blood, slowly losing feeling in their limbs, and finally succumbing to darkness. He sensed nothing living in the room, but there were more in the direction of the court yard. Shao Kahn leaped through the roof, landing on the back balcony he let his chakra flare laced with ice and killing intent to send chills up their spines as they looked up to see him.

The monks in the court yard had a variety of weapons; some had buckets of water in hopes of trying to put out some of the fires. They all looked up in fear as the man jumped to the ground sending out a green shockwave as he landed clearing an area and breaking the two pillars holding up the balcony. "Surrender and we will not be forced to kill you!"

"**No"** He said in a bored tone and had a deadpan look.

"You are clearly outnumbered!"

"**Hahaha… I was outnumbered in there and had a flawless victory. Now it is round two and I plan for another."** A sinister grin appeared on his face and the hammer rose as the monks charged.

Hokage's Office

"I do believe that this Sora will be well taken care of in our village." The Hokage stated trying to get the boy who was the only one alive (as far as they knew) with the Kyubi's chakra. The elders were furious once they found out their beast that could have been the village's greatest weapon was kidnaped.

He was speaking to the head monk of the fire temple Chiriku and two guards with him. One had long black hair and the other had a circular black hat with a metallic rim. Their discussion was pertaining to getting the boy so the other villages would take pause before thinking of attacking. "We know of your track record with creature like them Hokage-sama. How do we know that the one you didn't keep a tight enough leash on isn't being trained to attack this country? We need assurance that you will control it?" Chiriku looked at the monk who spoke and saw much anger in his eyes.

After the Kyubi attack the village had an over flow of orphans. Many were sent to the monastery and most adult who lost their families joined as well. When Sora went on his rampage it drudged up horrible memories. The Hokage sighed "I can assure you that…" An ANBU appeared with a piece of paper.

"Hokage-sama we received a message by messenger hawk that the Fire temple is under attack!" without uttering a word the three monks raced out the door.

"Who is attacking the temple does it say?"

"No sir, but they need help from their description this man wields a hammer that emits toxic purple chakra. It might be…"

"Don't say his name we don't know if Jiraya is listening. Ever since the murder of Tsunade he is hell bent on finding him his info has been becoming shoddy. Send Asuma and a few ANBU after them they will need help."

The temple two hours later

Bodies and parts were all over the court yard most showed the signs of chakra poisoning. Shao Kahn walked calmly to the shrine in the center with a badly wounded monk being dragged behind him. **"So what I want is in there whelp?"** He jerked the mangled body getting a cry of pain.

"I-(cough)-it… it is in…(cough) please l-l-let me…" his voice trailed off with his becoming dull until he felt a jolt as the green aura enveloped him only slightly healing his wounds so he wouldn't die or lose consciousness yet.

'I could just let him die and absorb him, but then I would have to wait for Fuzzy-Jiji to sort through his memories.' **"I want to know if there are any traps to prevent taking the scroll."** After a few seconds of not being answered he shook the monk again.

"No… there is no need… they kill… the ones… that summon them… they only listen… to their boss… who hates humans."

"**Well they will learn to bow to me. You have earned your permanent rest." **Those words gave him strength enough to smile as he felt one final jolt before succumbing to darkness. The man ripped the door off and saw a large scroll for a summoning contract. 'Fuzzy-jiji what can you tell me about them?'

'**Not much seeing as they stay in their home land, but they are simply warriors that trust no one and unlike their regular animal counterparts they have pride to fight to the death even in single combat. Too bad the head and his elites are gone.'**

'I think it is very fortunate for me to not have run into more skilled warrior from Sora's memory those two have studied forbidden arts.'

The fox gained a deadpanned look. **'It is easy to look through recent memories and he thinks they are unbeatable. You have killed and absorbed stronger opponents Naruto even that bitch Tsunade. Also, we need the head monk to get 'Decay' into the village.'**

'Yes, but she had that crippling fear of blood. If I knew that early on in the fight I wouldn't have fixed myself up all the way before appearing before her after she launched me through those buildings. Also, you even told me just because I absorbed them doesn't mean I have all of their skills at my disposal.'

'**Yes, but relive their lives enough times you they will imprint… I feel three people coming fast either prepare for battle or get going.' **

'If I fight there is too high a chance for this scroll to be damaged and I will need them. On the other hand they could have skills I want."

'**(Sigh)… Sign it, summoning scrolls don't stay destroyed for long and if you sign it before it is, your name will be in it.'** Naruto bit his thumb writing his name in blood and quickly studied the hand signs before closing it to hear.

"SHAO KAHN!" He turned to the three that had arrived. A smirk graced his face as he looked dead at the head that was slightly winded due to racing to the temple.

"**Greetings I see you had to push yourself in order to get here. Age seems to have gotten to you as your guards seem ready to fight. Then again you wouldn't need guards if you were in your prime."** A scowl appeared on the two's faces.

"Why are you here?!"

"**Well you have something I want and I needed to keep Konoha from getting a replacement for the jinchuriki they 'lost'. Do not worry about burying this Sora boy; my apprentice disposed of his body."** The three men shudder as they heard the rumors that Decay was a cannibal. Those who were last seen heading to fight him, their remains were found with human bite marks. The monks settled into their stances readying for a fight. **"Before we start our fight, I would like to make a wager."** Their faces showed confusion, but they didn't drop their stance as Shao Khan raised his hammer to rest on his shoulder. **"I challenge your two guards to mortal combat. Two on one, but here are the rules. One fights me at a time, but they can tag out with one another. For them to win obviously they have to kill me, for me to win I only have to kill one of them, and now we are to the bet. If you win Decay will give you my accounts and be your replacement, but if I win Decay goes to the village to become a shinobi and will be allowed to leave with Ermac or myself for training without being followed."**

Chiriku had a confused and decided to speak. "It is not within my power to make that happen."

"**That is where you are wrong." **With his free hand he reached into his blood covered suit and tossed an envelope with the fire Daimyo seal no one could recreate the seal for it was old fuinjutsu written in a dead language. **"After, I helped him with the biggest problem with his money a woman that did not understand the concept of smothering and he said he owed me one. So what I asked for is for Decay to have the deal I just purposed, but I need a second signature of a village head with an active shinobi army within fire country and technically you fit the bill." **

"Why not ask instead OF SLAUGHTERING INNOCENT PEOPLE?!" The bald monk yelled in uncontained anger which grew as the large man laughed.

"**Innocent let me guess, you believe your monks are following your example of forgiveness, honor, and all that crap then you really do not know what goes on in your own temple. Now due we have a deal?"**

The head monk's face had sorrow written all over his face as he was well aware of many incident, but the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few and sometimes having to turn a blind eye to keep the peace. "What is to stop us from chasing after you?"

The giant of man had an annoyed look. **"It is in the fine print and I just stated if Decay is with me you cannot follow me. He is always somewhere watching, learning, helping, but really it all depends on your honor if you have any?"** That was what goaded the guards to accept the fight which forced his hand. **"Now who is coming at me fir…" **Before he could finish the monk with long hair delivered a flying kick sending Shao Khan into the shrine.

"My name is Liu Kang and I am starting this fight."

Shao Khan stood rubbing his chest with a scowl on his face. **"Okay you sucker punching piece of…" **He was cut off again, but this time he dodged a hat being thrown at him with surprising speed.

"I am Kung Lao and I just tagged in." The monk stated as the hat came back to his hand.

**END**

**AN: In this story Naruto will only be paired with one person guess who hint not Hinata or Sakura. I am half-way through beast of bloodline chapter eight. I am thinking of increasing chapter sizes of my other story Rise of the Cerberus. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
